Volta no tempo atrapalhada
by Batulizah
Summary: Al e Rose voltam no tempo, mas são confudidos com comensais da morte. Como eles conseguirão provar que são quem afirmão ser? Leia pra descobrir...
1. Chegando para abalar

A cozinha estava tão apinhada naquela noite que tornava difícil o uso de garfos e facas. Harry se viu espremido ao lado de Gina; as palavras não ditas que os dois havia trocado o fez desejar que estivessem separados por mais gente. Ele fazia tanto esforço para não roçar no braço dela que mal conseguia cortar a galinha no próprio prato.

- Alguma notícia de olho tonto? – perguntou Harry a Gui.

- Não - assim que Gui respondeu uma explosão foi ouvida no quintal junto com um clarão que sobressaltou a todos.

Imediatamente todos se levantaram e todas as varinhas foram apontadas para a porta. Como os comensais conseguiram penetrar nos fortes e poderosos feitiços de proteção que envolvia a Toca? Harry se perguntava temeroso não só com o que poderia acontecer com ele, mas também com todos os presentes agora que não tem mais os feitiços de proteção no qual tanto confiavam. Fred, Jorge Rony e Hermione que eram os mais próximos a janela deram passos incertos e cautelosos até ela prontos para atacar ao primeiro sinal de movimento. Mas Harry sabia que eles não iriam conseguir enfrentar o exército de comensais que com certeza estavam lá fora. O quarteto finalmente conseguiu olhar pela janela em cima da pia e todos dispararam feitiços para o quintal sem parar. Deixando Harry nervoso, pois ele não conseguia ver no que eles estavam atirando. Um grito agudo feminino pode ser ouvido e os feitiços pararam, mas Rony, Mione e os gêmeos continuavam segurando firmemente as varinhas.

Eles permaneceram assim por longos e apavorantes segundos que Harry sabia que podiam ser seus últimos.

A respiração de todos estava ofegante. O menino-que-sobreviveu podia sentir o coração martelando em seu peito tão forte que parecia querer sair pela boca. O silêncio continuou atormentando e agoniando a todos os presentes que pareciam não ter coragem de se mover. Todos esperando que a porta fosse aberta com um estrondo e por ela entrassem Voldemort e todos os seus sanguinários seguidores lançando maldições imperdoáveis neles até que não sobrassem mais ninguém com vida.

- O que houve? - Gina quebrou o silencio perguntando em um sussurro ao quarteto que ainda olhava para algum lugar no quintal com as varinhas erguidas.

- Eu acho que foram só eles. - um dos gêmeos finalmente falou. Como assim "eles"? Quem são "eles"? Harry se perguntava.

O senhor Weasley que estava em pé na cabeceira da mesa e mais perto da porta deu alguns passos em direção a ela e parou olhando para os que estavam olhando pela janela.

- Posso? - ele perguntou, para ter certeza de que poderia abrir a porta da cozinha e ver quem eram "eles".

Harry engoliu em seco e percebeu que quase todos os outros também fizeram. Hermione apenas lançou uma olhadela com as sobrancelhas erguidas para o senhor Weasley mostrando o pânico que sentia com as inúmeras possibilidades de tragédias que podiam acontecer, mas a morena logo voltou a olhar para a janela como se estivesse deixando a resposta à pergunta para outro alguém. Rony também olhou assustado para o pai e logo voltou o olhar para a janela. Os gêmeos por sua vez não desgrudavam o olho do quintal e ainda olhando para lá movimentaram a cabeça positivamente bem devagar e suavemente, também com medo do que podia acontecer com o pai. O senhor Weasley deu mais dois passos incertos e parou segurando a maçaneta da porta com uma mão e a varinha com a outra. A tensão na Toca era palpável e o silencio reinava cortado apenas pela respiração rápida e nervosa de todos. Arthur Weasley olhou para trás para todos os rostos pálidos e apavorados que o olhavam sentindo cada um, um misto de emoções, mas ele se voltou decidido para porta, pronto para encarar quem quer que esteja a sua espera, ou pelo menos, era isso o que Harry achava.

A porta foi aberta com um rangido metálico agonizante. Mas ao contrário do que todos esperavam não havia nada a não ser a paisagem rural da Toca. Harry ouviu o Sr. Weasley respirar profundamente tomando coragem para ir até a soleira da porta se tornando um alvo fácil para qualquer bruxo que quisesse o atingir. Mas, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu deixando todos intrigados. Ele olhou para o quintal e apontou a varinha para um ponto na direção para a qual Mione, Rony e os gêmeos também apontavam. O senhor Weasley foi andando para a direção que apontava saindo do campo de visão de Harry. Logo um por um, todos foram para o quintal para ver o que havia.

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu ver o que havia ficou curioso ao perceber que não se tratavam de nada além de crianças que deviam ter em torno de 10 anos. Os dois corpos inconscientes estavam deitados no chão á uma distancia de uns 2 metros. Eram uma menina e um menino. A garota tinha cabelos ruivas cacheados, sardas pelo nariz e era facilmente confundida com uma Weasley. Já o garoto era peculiarmente parecido com Harry com os mesmos cabelos negros bagunçados, mas ele não usava óculos e não tinha nenhuma cicatriz na testa.

- Será mesmo que são comensais? - Gina perguntou ao lado de Harry também observando o garoto.

- Provavelmente. - Gui respondeu ao lado da irmã. - Esse daqui deve estar usando alguma poção polissuco para se transformar no Harry. - ele continuou. - Só não entendo por que você-sabe-quem só mandou dois comensais. - Gui se perguntou olhando para o garoto estirado no chão, com uma expressão pensativa.

- Mas se foi poção polissuco, de quem seria o DNA para o comensal se transformar nessa garota? - Hermione perguntou fazendo Harry se virar para trás já que ele estava entre os dois comensais. O moreno analisou um pouco a ruivinha deitada na grama com os cabelos encaracolados espalhados pela grama.

- Acho que é uma versão Weasley de você Mione. - Gina argumentou. Fazendo Hermione olhá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu? - Mione perguntou e Harry analisando mais a amiga e comparando-a com a garota percebeu que elas eram realmente parecidas.

- É. Olha, - Gina falou indicando a menina ruiva. - Parece você dormindo com o cabelo pintado. - ela apontou e Hermione ficou um tempo olhando a garota e depois fez uma careta concordando.

- Mas, por que algum comensal iria querer se transformar em uma versão ruiva minha e no Harry? - Hermione perguntou.

- Talvez achassem que não íamos atacar alguém que achássemos que fossem vocês. - Sr. Weasley tentou responder. - Talvez eles não saibam que vocês estejam aqui... - ele continuou.

- Mas se eles não sabem que o Harry está aqui então por que eles vieram pra cá? - Um dos gêmeos perguntou.

- Ele está acordando! - Gui esclamou e todos imediatamente formaram um circulo em volta do garoto que ia aos pouco abrindo os olhos.

O menino abria e fechava os olhos parecendo tentar focar no céu para o qual estava olhando. Depois de algumas piscadas ele pegou alguma coisa no bolso que não podia ser a varinha, pois o próprio Harry a havia pegado e estava segurando-a firmemente. Harry viu que ele estava pegando um óculo circular idêntico ao que ele próprio usava, mas o do garoto estava com o vidro totalmente arranhado. Quando o garoto finalmente levantou o tronco sentando na grama e olhando para Harry e Gina, ambos com as varinhas apontadas em sua direção. Harry com alguma dificuldade conseguiu ver que os olhos do garoto também eram verde-esmeralda assim como os dele, provando assim que ele realmente era alguém disfarçado de Harry. O garoto estreitou os olhos tentando ver Gina e Harry entre as várias rachaduras nas duas lentes dos óculos.

- Pai? - o garoto perguntou como se não tivesse certeza se Harry era mesmo seu pai. O menino-que-sobreviveu ficou confuso com o que aquele comensal pretendia fingindo que era seu filho. - Pai é você? – o menino perguntou de novo dessa vez com um pouco mais de certeza de que aquele era realmente seu pai. - Quebrei meus óculos de novo, - o moreno continuou como se estivesse lamentando por ter quebrado os óculos. - Mas eu juro que não foi culpa minha! - ele tentou se desculpar. - Eu estava aqui brincando com a Rose e ai veio um clarão estranho e quando eu olhei pra cozinha eu vi, acho que a tia Mione e o tio Rony, então eu vi uma luz vermelha e cai em cima dos óculos. - o garoto se explicou deixando todos ainda mais confusos. Como ele conhecia Hermione e Rony? Por que ele achava que Harry era seu pai? E por que achava que Hermione e Rony eram seus tios?

- Quem é você? - Gina perguntou de um modo nada educado.

- Mãe? - o garoto perguntou estreitando os olhos mais uma vez e pareceu ter certeza de que era mesmo sua mãe. - Mãe sou eu! – ele exclamou como se fosse óbvio.

Gina aproximou a varinha do garoto até encostá-la na testa dele e perguntou séria e ameaçadoramente. - Qual. É. O seu. Nome? – Ela perguntou de um jeito tão ameaçador que Harry chegou a pensar que aquela não era Gina. O menino engoliu em seco sentindo a ponta da varinha de sua suposta mãe.

- Albus Severus Potter. - ele respondeu sem hesitar. Gina sabendo que aquilo era mentira voltou a ameaçar.

- Eu vou perguntar só mais uma vez: Qual. É. O seu. Nome? – ela perguntou rude de novo.

- Albus Severus Potter! - ele respondeu de novo sem hesitar, mas estava pálido de pânico.

- Al? - uma voz feminina perguntou atrás de Harry. Esse se virou para ver a garota ruiva olhando-os. Harry e Gina saíram do meio dos dois deixando-os dentro de um circulo só de varinhas apontadas para eles.

- Rosie! - o garoto exclamou indo se arrastando para o lado da garota que olhava para todos com uma expressão confusa. Ela tinha olhos azuis claros como os de Rony e agora com eles abertos parecia-se muito menos com Hermione.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou para o suposto Potter depois de olhar para cada um dos bruxos que os cercavam.

- Eu sei lá acho que agente está em outra dimensão por que meus pais nem sabem quem eu sou e minha mãe é algum tipo de criminosa sinistra... - o garoto falou em voz baixa para a companheira. Harry teve vontade de rir com a suposição do menino de Gina ser uma "criminosa sinistra". A tal Rosie olhou para Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida e Gina manteve a varinha apontada para eles. Então a ruivinha voltou a falar com o "Potter".

- Ela não parece uma criminosa sinistra. - a garota murmurou para o comensal. - Parece só a tia Gina mesmo. - ela disse simples. – Você também com esses óculos quebrados não deve estar conseguindo ver nada. - a comensal observou.

- Eu sei... Mas eu juro que foi a tia Mione que me lançou um feitiço que me fez cair em cima dos óculos. - ele alegou de novo.

- Eu acho que vi o tio Jorge e meu pai. Não sei, mas eu acho que foram eles que lançaram as maldições na gente. - ela murmurou para o garoto mostrando que conhece realmente os Weasleys. – E provavelmente eles vão fazer isso de novo. - ela completou vendo por trás dos ombros do garoto Rony apontando a varinha para eles.

- Quem é você? - Rony perguntou frio para a garota.

- Rosie Weasley. - ela respondeu sem hesitar. Rony sabia que era mentira, pois ele conhece sua própria família bem o bastante para saber que não existe nenhuma Rose Weasley.

- Fale a verdade! - Gui exigiu ameaçador.

Harry viu que a garota olhou para ele e ficou mais nervosa, percebendo que eles já sabiam que eram comensais. Harry não via outra explicação para o nervosismo dela.

- Ro-Ro-Rosie Weasley. - ela gaguejou nervosa respirando cada vez mais profundamente.

- A verdade! - Gui exigiu de novo soando realmente assustador. Até mesmo Harry sentiu um calafrio ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

* * *

N.a: posto o resto quando receber reviews.

bjoss


	2. Vasco!

N/A: tenho pouca imaginação para titulos de capitulos então vai ser com nomes de times. Começando pelo meu Vascão (cai no conceito d mt gente, eu sei. Mas fazer o q ? ser descendente de português e flórida). Cap q vem vai ser o hino do time da beta, dpois me digam os times de vcs e eu ponho nos próximos caps. Entaum pra justificar o titulo vou escrever o hino: (se quizerem pulem essa parte ridicula)

Vamos todos cantar de coração  
A Cruz de Malta é o meu pendão  
Tu tens o nome de um heróico português  
Vasco da Gama, a tua fama assim se fez

Tua imensa torcida é bem feliz  
Norte e sul, norte e sul deste país  
Tua estrela, na terra a brilhar  
Ilumina o mar

No atletismo és um braço  
No remo és imortal  
No futebol és o traço  
De união Brasil-Portugal

* * *

- Ro... - a garota começou a falar nervosa, mas foi interrompida por uma outra voz infantil feminina.

- Abaixem as varinhas e deixem os dois em paz, se não eu acabo com o... - Harry não pôde ver quem falara, pois a pessoa estava bem atrás dele. O pânico tomou conta do menino-que-sobreviveu quando este sentiu algo pontudo como uma varinha perigosamente encostada em sua nuca. - Hey! O seu nome também é Harry nessa dimensão? - a desconhecida sussurrou para Harry que percebeu que sua suposta inimiga era bem mais baixa que ele.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Harry se sentiu estúpido por estar sendo ameaçado por uma criança que pensa estar em outra dimensão e que nem mesmo tem certeza sobre seu nome. "Não, ela deve ser uma Comensal da Morte se fingindo de criança", o moreno dizia para si mesmo tentando não se sentir um idiota completo a ponto de ficar com medo de uma criança.

- Lily! Não! - o suposto Potter gritou se levantando rapidamente, correndo na direção do menino-que-sobreviveu e no caminho desviando de alguns feitiços que Harry não tinha muita certeza se eram lançados realmente com a intenção de atingir o menino.

Há apenas alguns centímetros de Harry o garoto que afirmava ser Albus Potter se lançou para frente caindo no chão um pouco ao lado de Harry, onde, pela certeza do pequeno, estava a desconhecida ameaçadora. O moreno maior se virou para ver o menor caído no chão e uma outra criança de pé que estava com um braço esticado para cima segurando um graveto que agora nem chegava na nuca de Harry. A menininha olhava pra baixo, onde o menino havia caído e agora fazia caretas e se mexia lentamente mostrando que a queda não fora das mais confortáveis, na posição em que estava Harry não podia ver muito mais que os cabelos ruivos presos em maria-chiquinhas baixas da garota.

- Eu tô aqui, ceguinho. - a ruivinha falou para o moreno caído no chão. Em uma velocidade assustadoramente rápida o garoto se virou para cima com os óculos de armação redonda de lentes tão arranhadas que Harry podia uns cinco pares de olhos verdes olhando-o.

- Lils! Cuidado! - ele exclamou puxando o braço não-estendido da ruiva.

Em um reflexo rápido, Harry se abaixou segurando a cintura fina e desprovida de curvas da ruivinha, antes que ela caísse no chão e se machucasse. Ela rapidamente se virou para encarar os olhos esmeraldinos do menino-que-sobreviveu. A garotinha era um clone perfeito de Gina. A semelhança entre as duas era tamanha que Harry por um momento pensou estar segurando a ex-namorada.

- Nossa! Como você está magro, pai! - a ruivinha observou, lembrando a Harry a Sra. Weasley que vivia a fazer essa mesma observação. Mas o que fez o menino-que-sobrevieu franzir as sobrancelhas foi como ela chamou-o. Pai? O moreno se conhecia bem de mais para dizer com certeza que ele não era pai. Principalmente de uma menina dessa idade.

- Desculpa, mas eu acho que você está me confundindo com outra pessoa... - Harry falou para a garotinha que o chamou de pai.

- É que eu sou de uma dimensão diferente dessa daqui. E na minha dimensão o meu pai é igualzinho a você... - ela começou a explicara Harry que não consegui entender como ele pôde achar que aquela garotinha 'de outra dimensão' era uma Comensal da Morte.

- É mesmo?! - o moreno falou se mostrando muito interessado na conversa o que pareceu animar mais ainda a garotinha. - E como é lá na sua dimensão?

- É muito legal lá. Eu tenho muitos primos. - a garotinha falou arregalando os olhos e abrindo as mãos ao falar muitos dando ênfase a palavra. - e um monte de tios. - ela completou e Harry arregalou os olhos como se estivesse muito impressionado.

- E na sua dimensão o céu é Rosa? - o menino-que-sobreviveu perguntou fazendo a garotinha rir.

- Não. O céu é azul igual o daqui... - ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios que Harry não podia deixar de retribuir.

- E como é o nome do seu pai, bonitão igual a mim? - o moreno perguntou brincando com a garota que riu de sua modéstia.

- O nome dele é Harry James Potter, mas todo mundo o chama de Harry. Só tem umas pessoas estranhas na rua que o chamam de menino-que-sobreviveu. - ela falou e Harry não demonstrou o quão intrigado estava.

- Sobreviveu ao que? - Ele perguntou se fingindo de desentendido.

- Eu não sei... - a pequena falou encolhendo os ombros mostrando que não sabia. - E qual é o seu nome? - ela perguntou dando ênfase a palavra "seu".

- Primeiro você me diz o seu. - Harry falou se ajoelhando e ficando da altura da ruivinha que não parecia ter mais de oito anos.

- Na-na-ni-na não. Eu perguntei primeiro. - ela insistiu ainda sorrindo. O moreno hesitou por um momento pensando em um nome qualquer para dizer á garota.

- Meu nome é Rony Weasley. - Harry falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça. A garotinha riu.

- Mentira! - ela acusou-o sorrindo. - Esse não é o seu nome de verdade. - ela completou sorridente.

- Como você pode saber que eu estou mentindo? - Harry perguntou se fingindo desconfiado, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eles... - ela disse apontando para os que estavam ainda em formação circular, mas com as varinhas já abaixadas. - falaram que o Al...- ela falou indicando o garoto que agora estava em pé olhando desconfiado para Harry. - é igualzinho a um cara chamado "Harry" e você é o único aqui que se parece com o Al. Então você só pode ser o Harry. - ela concluiu deixando-o impressionado.

- Agora você me pegou. - Ele assumiu fazendo a menina dar um sorriso orgulhoso. - E qual é o SEU nome? - ele perguntou.

- Lily Luna Potter. - ela respondeu sem hesitar nem nada. Ainda se distanciou de Harry para esticar a mão que ele apertou com um sorriso. A consciência do nome da garota ser o mesmo que o de sua mãe, assim como seu sobrenome ser igual ao dele chamou a atenção do moreno.

- Prazer, Harry Potter. Agora, você pode me explicar por que você ia "acabar comigo" - ele fez aspas no ar - com essa sua super-varinha? - brincou observando o graveto torto que ele sabia que não era uma varinha.

- Hey! Foram vocês que começaram lançando feitiços no meu irmão e na minha prima. E eles nem podem fazer magia fora de Hogwarts... - ela acusou fechando a cara, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho. - E isso nem é uma varinha de verdade... - ela continuou

- E quem foi que fez esse absurdo de lançar feitiços no seu irmão e na sua prima? Me diz porque eu vou por eles de castigo. - Harry brincou fazendo cara de mal como se estivesse tão indignado quanto Lily.

- Foi a tia Mione, o tio Rony e o tio George, eu acho. - ela falou descruzando os braços, mas mantendo a cara irritada.

- E quem são esses seus tios? - perguntou testando se a garota realmente sabia quem eram Rony, Mione e George.

- Lá na minha dimensão, - ela começou a falar desfazendo um pouco a careta. - o tio George é aquele ruivo ali, - ela apontou onde estava George.

- Qual deles? - Harry perguntou como se não soubesse que ela estava apontando para George. Afinal, haviam sete ruivos ali.

- Aquele ali que não tem uma orelha. - ela falou apontando para George de novo. Harry achou estranho que ela soubesse que George não tinha uma orelha.

- E por que ele não tem uma orelha? - Harry perguntou-a.

- Eu não sei direito. Ele já contou várias estórias sobre como ele perdeu a orelha. Uma vez ele disse que foi porque a vó Molly puxou a orelha dele tão forte que ela saiu. - com esse comentário Lily arrancou algumas risadas dos presentes. - Outra vez ele disse que foi porque a vovó Molly falou tanto que ele era muito irresponsável e que ele devia criar juízo que ele ficou com raiva e arrancou uma orelha pra parar de ouvir as reclamações dela. - ela comentou fazendo todos rirem de novo.

- Nossa! Essa sua vó deve ser muito malvada, hein? - Harry comentou após rir.

- Não... Ela não é malvada, não. Ela só é malvada às vezes, geralmente quando nós usamos as coisas das Gemialidades Weasley. Ela odeia quando agente brinca com as coisas que o tio George da pra'gente brincar. - ela falou para Harry.

Uma sombra cobriu o sol no ponto de vista de Harry. Ele olhou para o lado e assustou-se ao ver que o que cobria o sol nãa era uma nuvem e sim uma pessoa que só depois do susto ele percebeu ser Hermione. Ela se ajoelhou ficando na mesma posição que ele não fazendo nenhum tipo de contato visual com o moreno. Mione olhava diretamente para Lily que retribuía o olhar intenso.

- Lily, em que ano você nasceu? - ela perguntou fazendo Lily, Albus e Harry enrugarem a testa se perguntando o por que da pergunta.

- 2007. - a ruiva respondeu ainda sem entender o por que da pergunta. Com essa resposta Hermione deu um pulo de alegria sorrindo extremamente feliz por algo que Harry ainda não havia conseguido entender apesar de ter achado estranha a resposta da ruivinha.

- Lily, você conhece alguém chamado Voldemort? - Hermione perguntou retomando a postura séria.

- Val da morte? Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome antes... - Lily falou pondo a mão no queixo com uma cara pensativa. Hermione pareceu não se conter e após um grito histérico de alegria pulou em cima de Harry abraçando-o. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo na grama sendo esmagado por uma mega-feliz Hermione que logo saiu de cima dele ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi, Mione? - ele perguntou se sentando.

- Harry! Você não entendeu?! - ela perguntou sorridente. Harry continuou em silencio e Mione tomou isso como um não e logo esclareceu. - Eles voltaram no tempo! - com essa resposta Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

Flashes dos últimos minutos vieram na cabeça deHarry. Como ele pudera não ver o que estava acontecendo?! As pistas eram reveladas o tempo todo e ele conseguiu interpreta-las da pior maneira possível.

- Nós voltamos no tempo? - Lily perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Ha! Eu falei! Eu disse que nós tínhamos voltado no tempo! - um garotinho ruivo se levantou do esconderijo atrás do pequeno muro de pedra envolta do quintal da Toca exclamando. - Mas... Não! Ninguém ouve o Hugo. O Hugo é um burro. Não dê ouvidos ao Hugo, ele só fala besteiras. - o garotinho, que pelo que Harry pode entender se chamava Hugo, reclamou. - Viu, só? Isso que dá... Se bobiar iam acabar com a gente, por que ninguém me ouve. Eu falei: "Vamos falar pra eles que nós voltamos no tempo e que não somos não-sei-o-que da morte". Mas, não... É bem melhor ameaçar o próprio pai com uma vareta. Eu disse, Lily. Eu te falei... - o ruivo continuava reclamando após pular a cerca de pedras ficando a poucos passos de Harry.

- E se nós não tivéssemos voltado no tempo, hein? Como eu podia saber? E foi você que começou a falar que a gente estava em outra dimensão! - Lily rebateu gritando e andando até ficar a menos de um metro do garoto.

- Tá. Mas depois eu falei que nós voltamos no tempo. - Hugo se defendeu no mesmo tom de voz. - E eu falei para não ameaçar ninguém com um graveto. - ele continuou fazendo careta ao falar a palavra graveto mostrando que achava a ideia estúpida.

- A culpa não é minha se você não é grifinóro o suficiente para se arriscar pra salvar a sua irmã e seu primo. - a ruivinha gritou ainda mais nas palavras 'primo' e 'irmã' dando ênfase a palavra.

Para Harry era quase como ver Rony e Gina brigando.

- Eu... - ele começou a rebater com a cara fechada de raiva.

- PAREM DE BRIGAR! - a ruiva com cabelos encaracolados berrou atrás de Harry assustando-o.

- Ele que começou. - Lily imediatamente acusou apontando Hugo.

- Eu não comecei nada! Você que começou! - o ruivo revidou dando inicio a um bate boca dessa vez sobre quem tinha começado. Os gêmeos estavam prestes a apostar quem ia ganhar a briga quando Rose deu outro berro.

- CALEM A BOCA, VOCÊS DOIS! - ela falou zangada.

- Você não é minha mãe, pra mandar em mim. - Hugo respondeu-a voltando a discutir com Lily.

- Mãe! - Rose exclamou indignada fazendo Harry tirar os olhos da briga para olhá-la. Ela olhava para Hermione que demorou certo tempo para entender que era com ela que a garota falava.

- Ah! Ah, tá. Eu sou sua mãe... - a morena falou e continuou olhando para sua futura filha. Depois de alguns segundos olhando Rose, Hermione voltou os olhos para a briga.

- Aff... - Rose soltou fazendo Harry rir. Até mesmo ele que não é um gênio como Mione sabia que a garotinha só queria que a futura-mãe acabasse com a briga que continuava acontecendo.

- Você que começou. Você que começou. Você que começou. - Hugo repetia tampando as orelhas para não ouvir as reclamações inflamadas de Lily.

- VOCÊS DOIS PAREM COM ESSA DISCUÇÃO, AGORA MESMO! - a matriarca Weasley ordenou autoritária. Hugo e Lily rapidamente pararam de brigar e ficaram olhando para os próprios pés como se estivessem se preparando para ouvir a bronca que estava por vir. Harry teve que prender o riso ao lembrar o que Lily tinha falado sobre a sra. Weasley ser malvada as vezes.

* * *

N/B: Maldade terminar o cap assim, aí eu fico na curiosidade... Bem, amei a Mione demorando para assimilar algo, foi hilário ^^ Bjss, Marininha Potter

N/A:

Um obrigado super-ultra-mega-power para: Marininha Potter (minha beta q deichou eu ter meus surtos: "Eu naum quero mais escrever!" e me ajudou a supera-los)

Um obrigado super-ultra-mega para: Renata, Bellah, Daiana Pereira, Vicking is love, Marismyelle, Ginny M. W. Potter, Gauccy, Morgana Bauer, sango7higurashi, clarice, Lilyzinha e Izabel Black. (por mandarem reviews. Gente eu AMU vcs 13. 13! Numero do azar. tô ferrada...)

Um obrigado super-ultra para: Nicky Evans, Hyele, Bruna C.W. e Le Oliveira. (por add nos favoritos, mas garotas mandem reviews, please...)

Um super obrigado para todas as 291 criaturas que entraram (e naum sei se leram) o cap passsado.

enfim...

Bjoss


	3. Santos!

**N.a:** Eu sei foi só 1 século de demora pra postar, mas eu postei. Agora vamos honrar o time da minha querida beta: "marininha Potter" e vamos ao menos ler o hino do time/equipa dela: (ok por algum motivo o Santos tem dois hinos então eu vou escrever o mais curtinho)

Agora quem dá bola é o Santos,  
O Santos é o novo Campeão,  
Glorioso Alvi-Negro praiano,  
Campeão absoluto desse ano,  
Santos sempre Santos,  
Dentro ou fora do Alçapão,  
Jogue onde jogar,  
És o leão do mar,  
Salve o nosso campeão

(**N/B**: Cantando o hino. Ah, campeões da Libertadores de futebol feminino: CHUUUUPA, CORINTHIANS, NEM NO MASCULINO VOCÊ TEM!)

Ok. Cap que vem vai ser o hino do Palmeiras time da Izabel Black.

Voltando para fic...

* * *

– Mas vovó... – os dois ruivinhos reclamaram ao mesmo tempo mais foram interrompidos pela Sra. Weasley.

– Nem mais nem menos. – ela falou autoritária. – Agora, Lily, peça desculpas ao Hugo. – a ruivinha abriu a boca para reclamar mas um olhar sério da avó a impediu de fazê-lo.

– Desculpa Hugo. – ela pediu metralhando o primo com o olhar. Hugo por sua vez sorriu orgulhoso por ter ganhado a briga.

– Agora, Hugo, peça desculpas a Lily. – O sorriso do garoto se transformou rapidamente em uma careta de raiva com a ordem da avó.

– Desculpa Lil's. – ele falou olhando para o chão para não ter de olhar a cara da prima.

– Ótimo... Agora que tal entrarmos para acabar de almoçar enquanto vocês nos contam como vieram para cá? – o Sr. Weasley convidou sorrindo. Ele sabia que não era muito seguro conversar assim em campo aberto.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A cerca 900 metros da Toca, dois adolescentes com mochila nas costas conversavam.

- Cacete. Eu não acredito que agente não pensou nisso. É tão óbvio que eles iam usar feitiços de proteção ao redor da Toca! Eles estão no meio de uma guerra! – A garota de cabelos negros como a noite sem luar reclamava, andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa, enquanto seu companheiro olhava-a calmamente sentado no chão.

– Tá bom. Já deu para entender que a gente devia ter planejado melhor. Mas não adianta ficar se lamentando. Agora a gente tem é que pensar no que vamos fazer pra entrar naquela porcaria de casa! – o garoto falou se levantando enquanto limpava a calça jeans já farto das reclamações da morena.

– É o que você sugere, Turner?! – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos de raiva.

– Eu sugiro que você se acalme e me ajude a bolar um plano, Riddle! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, mas ao contrario da jovem sem o menor vestígio de raiva.

Os dois pares de olhos azuis claros se encaravam ambos determinados a fazer o outro ceder. Com um suspiro pesado a garota deixou-se cair na terra sem nem ligar para o quão suja sua calça branca ficaria.

– Ok, você venceu. Agora vamos ver o que podemos fazer para entrar na Toca e avisar aos Weasleys que meu querido tio vai fazer uma visitinha aos Potter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

– Tem certeza que não fizeram nada, nem um movimento com a varinha, nem mexeram em nenhum objeto estranho, nem nenhuma outra coisa que pudesse ter trazido vocês para esse tempo? – Harry perguntou pela que parecia ser a milésima vez.

Todos já haviam acabado de almoçar, mas ainda não conseguiam descobrir como as crianças voltaram no tempo. Agora que o Sr. Weasley havia voltado ao trabalho, assim como os gêmeos e Gui, estavam apenas, Rony, Harry, Mione e Gina na sala perguntando aos futuristas tudo o que já haviam perguntado no almoço.

– Temos, pai. – Lily respondeu girando os olhos. Ela estava sentada ao lado da futura mãe que transformava suas marias-chiquinhas em tranças. – Você já perguntou isso um trilhão de vezes! Agora será que dá pra você me explicar por que você não está mais namorando a mamãe? – Lily perguntou mais uma vez sem conseguir ver nenhuma lógica na decisão do pai. A pequena já havia perguntado aquilo tantas vezes desde que soube do fim do namoro dos pais que Gina se limitava a lançar uma rápida olhadela para ver se Harry ia falar alguma coisa e ao ver que a resposta não viria nunca voltava a trançar os cabelos de Lily.

– Por que estamos no meio de uma guerra aqui! Se a sua mãe e eu estivéssemos namorando ela seria um dos principais alvos de você-sabe-quem...

– Resumindo, é por que ele é um trasgo. – Hugo se intrometeu. Fazendo todos olharem para ele que estava sentado no chão encostado no sofá ao lado de Lily.

– Hugo! – Rose repreendeu-o.

– O que? Vocês vivem dizendo que o papai não ficou com a mamãe por que ele é um trasgo. E agora o tio Harry abandonou a tia Gina por que ele é um gênio? Fala sério. – o ruivo falou sem o menor constrangimento. Com esse comentário Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente na poltrona que dividia com Albus e Rony.

Harry mal podia acreditar que estava realmente sendo chamado de trasgo por uma criança que mal conhecia, enquanto que Gina estava se controlando para não rir, era quase um exército á seu favor.

- Falando nisso... – Hugo voltou a falar e olhou para a futura mãe, ainda indiferente a todo o constrangimento causado por seu comentário anterior. – Mãe, por Merlin, não vá à porcaria do baile de inverno com Vitor Krum.

- Tarde de mais para isso. Volte mais 3 anos e agradeço se você repetir isso para minha versão mais nova. – Hermione respondeu se sentindo cada vez menos desconfortável com a idéia de casar-se com Rony.

- Então, pai... – Rose falou fazendo todos olharem para a poltrona que ela dividia com Harry. – Por mais doce que a vingança possa ser. Não namore Lilá Brown.

- Isso mesmo, aquela mulher é insuportável. Ela fica apertando minha bochecha e bagunçando meu cabelo o tempo todo. É ridículo. – Hugo ajuntou arrancando leves risadas dos presentes.

- Tarde de mais para isso também. – Gina falou sorrindo sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para o sobrinho.

- E é melhor vocês pararem de falar o que não devíamos fazer por que vão acabar falando de mais sobre o nosso futuro. – Hermione advertiu.

- Tarde de mais para isso. – Albus brincou arrancando mais risadas dos presentes.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Já sei! – a morena exclamou pelo que devia ser a bilionésima vez nos últimos 30 minutos. Ela e o companheiro ainda não haviam conseguido achar um jeito de entrar na superprotegida Toca. – A gente pode simplesmente ampliar nossa voz com um feitiço e falar que nós estamos aqui. – ela falou simples fazendo o moreno perder as esperanças de cumprir sua missão.

- Ah. Ótima idéia. – ele falou irônico. - E o que nós deveríamos gritar? "Olá Weasley sou a sobrinha neta de Voldemort e voltei notempo para avisar que ele vai matar os Potter e fuder com o a vida de Harry até o garoto completar 17 anos e matá-lo."? Idéia brilhante Sarah. Sério, você devia escrever um livro: "As idéias mais idiotas de como entrar numa casa com mais feitiços de proteção que Azkaban"! – o garoto falou irritado.

- Você também devia escrever um livro: "Como ser um trasgo que só critica a idéia dos outros" – ela retrucou ainda mais irritada. – Quer saber, se não gosta da idéia o problema é seu, eu vou sair berrando pra Deus e o mundo até eles finalmente escutarem. Agora, que eu já cheguei até aqui e já sujei minha calça da Clappers de 400 dólares eu não vou desistir enquanto nenhum Weasley me ouvir! Nem que eu tenha que ficar gritando até amanhã! – Sarah falou decidida com os olhos azuis gelo brilhando de determinação.

- E o que você pensa que...

- WEASLEYS!!!!!!!!! – Interrompeu-o a Riddle usando a varinha para deixar a voz mais alta. - ESTOU AQUI NO MEIO DESSA PLANTAÇÃO DE SEI-LÁ-O-QUE!!!!! VENHAM ATÉ MIM!!!! ESTOU AQUI!!!! SIGAM MINHA VOZ! – ela berrava fazendo o amigo enterrar o rosto nas mãos e suspirar vencido. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até que os Weasley viessem ver quem chamava por eles tão escandalosamente. "Ou então os comensais da morte..." completou mentalmente Jason.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Os gritos escandalosos causaram grande estardalhaço na Toca. Em menos de 10 minutos quase toda a Ordem da Fênix já estava na casa dos Weasley com varinhas apostos prontos para adentrar a plantação de cana atrás da dona da voz que agora cantava aos berros a músicas da Celestina Warbeck sendo discretamente acompanhada pela Sra. Weasley.

- O REFRÃO AGORA SRA. WEASLEY! AH, VEM MEXER O MEU CALDEIRÃO, / E SE MEXER COMO DEVE SER / FAÇO PROCÊ UM AMOR QUENTE E FORTE / PRA SUA NOITE AQUECER. – cantava a voz.

- Aposto que é uma comensal da morte. Eles devem ter descoberto esse novo tipo de tortura. – Gina dizia.

Todos menos Harry, Gina e os viajantes do tempo que ainda eram menores de idade, começavam a avançar na direção "Da voz", embalados pela canção de Celestina Warbeck.

- AGORA ESSA É ESPECIALMENTE PARA O SR. WEASLEY. O MAIOR SUCESSO TROUXA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS: - com isso a misteriosa voz começou a berrar "I'll survive" enquanto a Ordem da Fênix toda seguia a passos firmes sua voz.

Jason nunca achou que viveria para presenciar essa cena, mas ganhou a dádiva divina de ver Sarah Riddle dançando e Dublando as músicas mais caretas que ele já ouvira na vida. Ela cantava e dançava como se estivesse em algum tipo de festa do pijama na casa de uma amiga ou algo assim.

- OH NO, NOT I! I WILL SURVIVE / OH, AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE, /I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE! – Sarah agora pulava mexendo os cabelos de um lado para o outro e cantava de olhos fechados se sentindo Gloria Gaynor em pessoa.

Apesar de todo o barulho que a amiga fazia, Jason podia ouvir passos vindos da direção da Toca até eles, mas ele nem se incomodou de avisar a amiga que agora o puxava para dançar com ela. Ele decidiu que seria melhor 'aceito' pelos Weasley sendo apenas um adolescente cantando e dançando com a melhor amiga do que se fosse um garoto, ou possivelmente um comensal, coincidentemente no limite das proteções da Toca.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A espera estava deixando Harry quase doido. Há poucos minutos que pareciam ter se tornado décadas a cantoria da "voz" havia repentinamente acabou, mas até agora ninguém havia aparecido na Toca.

O menino-que-sobreviveu estava tomado pela insegurança e observava atentamente a porta da Toca com a varinha na mão esperando que a qualquer momento o próprio Voldemort entrasse pela porta e o matasse a sangue-frio. Mas incrivelmente não era com si próprio que ele estava preocupado. Ele sabia que sua morte poderia vir a qualquer momento, esse risco já não o assustava mais. O que o deixava preocupado era expor a todos que mais amava.

Harry não conseguia nem mesmo olhar os futuros filhos ou a futura esposa agora sem pensar no risco que os colocou. Pela reação das crianças ele podia ver que no "passado" que elas conhecem não havia ninguém chamando aos berros pelos Weasley. Esse já não era mais o "passado" no qual ele venceria a guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Esse agora era um passado novo, desconhecido, onde nada mais é certo.

- Harry... – A voz doce de Gina o sobressaltou. Harry nem a viu se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado. Se ela não estivesse alisando carinhosamente seu braço como costumava fazer para acalmá-lo quando estavam namorando, era provável que Harry nem a ouvisse chamando-o.

Ele virou-se lentamente para encarar aqueles olhos castanhos indecifráveis que tanto o fascinavam. – Calma... – ela disse simplesmente esboçando um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Ele a queria tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha muito medo. Não poderia arriscar perdê-la, não quando aquele presente não era mais tão certo quanto fora no dia anterior. Não quando poderia ter a chance de casar com ela, ter filhos com ela.

- Tudo está meio confuso, eu sei, mas tente relaxar – disse Gina – Se as crianças ainda estão aqui e considerando que dois filhos seus estão aqui, é porque o futuro não foi alterado.

Harry fazia de tudo para tentar acreditar nas palavras de Gina, mas seu lado pessimista não o deixava de lado.

- Falar é fácil – ele rebateu – Quem garante que agora eles não são só seus filhos?

- Se forem, eu me casarei com um sósia seu. – a ruiva ironizou, olhando para Albus que agora brincava de pedra papel e tesoura com Rose, sentados no chão. Harry abrira a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido por Lily que veio sorridente na direção deles chamando-os.

- Mãe! Pai! Olha só que legal. – ela exclamou parando na frente dos dois e estendendo a palma da mão mostrando uma pedrinha.

- Uau! – Harry fingiu empolgação tentando se concentrar na sua filha e não no perigo que se aproximava. - Que legal essa... ãhm... Pedra. – ele falou sem jeito.

- Aff... Fala sério, pai. É só uma pedra. – ela falou fazendo Harry se sentir estúpido e Gina prender a risada. Lily voltou-se para a mãe parecendo a Harry estar decepcionada com a estupidez dele. – Olha só... – ela falou desviando olhar da mãe para a pedrinha que flutuou ficando a uns 10 cm de sua mão.

Gina soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que se foi fingida ou não Harry nunca iria saber. Lily sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Nossa filha que... – Gina começou a elogiá-la, mas foi interrompida pelo som de passos e murmúrios vindos da direção da porta da Toca.

Harry se levantou de supetão apontando a varinha para a porta. Rapidamente Hugo, Rose e Albus correram na direção dele, os últimos dois com varinhas em punho mesmo sabendo que ela não seria de grande utilidade. Gina pôs as crianças atrás de si como uma leoa protegendo sua cria e logo se colocou ao lado de Harry como que para mostrar-lo que não era ela que precisava ser protegida.

* * *

**N/B**: "Festa da Paula, Paula dentro, Paula fora" (8) Viciei nisso (y). Enfim, atooorei o capítulo *-* Gente, entrem nesse link e vejam minha futura fic com a Batulizah, O Prícipe da Sedução (ta, é só zoeira): http://www. orkut. com. br/Main#AlbumZoom?rl=pc&uid=7844110484216841609&aid=1242917906&pid=1256157937634$pid=1256155436353 Bjss, Marininha Potter

**N.a**: Vou responder reviews: "Não vou por mais nenhum personagem na fic. Nem o James (Thiago), nem o Teddy. Desculpa, mas eu só pus a Sarah e o Jason pra deixar a fic mais divertida pq ia ficar meio remota sem personagens novos. Adoro todas vcs e continuem mandando reviews pq eu amo eles"

Vou fazer comercial de fics: "Gente se vcs ainda não leram a fic da beta (coisa q eu acho difícil vcs ainda não terem feito, leiam 'De um jeito diferente' da Marininha Potter. Tem uma autora com o nicky: "Jaqueline Granger" q faz umas fics q fazem vc chorar do inicio ao fim, (mas eu acho q ela morreu pq não atualiza a mais de 1 ano...)"

Vou fazer uma pergunta idiota: "O que é um challenge? 0.o"

Vou falar mais um pouco: "Se vc quer me matar por ter demorado tanto pra postar mande um review e pode falar mal o quanto quiser."

Vou dar uma de gossip girl. "You know you Love me. Xoxo… BATulizah"


	4. Palmeiras!

Dedico esse Capitulo há Izabel Black, leitora dessa fanfic. E em homenagem a seu time palmeiras aqui vai o hino do alvi-verde Paulista:

Quando surge o alviverde imponente  
No gramado em que a luta o aguarda,  
Sabe bem o que vem pela frente.  
Que a dureza do prélio não tarda!

E o Palmeiras no ardor da partida,  
Transformando a lealdade em padrão.  
Sabe sempre levar de vencida  
E mostrar que, de fato, é campeão!

Defesa que ninguém passa.  
Linha atacante de raça.  
Torcida que canta e vibra!

Defesa que ninguém passa.  
Linha atacante de raça.  
Torcida que canta e vibra  
Por nosso alviverde inteiro,  
Que sabe ser brasileiro,  
Ostentando a sua fibra!

* * *

- É sério, gente, eu sou parente do Voldemort! – Sarah exclamou mais uma vez.

Depois que a Ordem da Fenixox, finalmente se convenceu que Jason e Sarah não eram seguidores de Voldemort ninguém conseguia acreditar que ela era de alguma forma parente deste.

- Meu avô é irmão dele. Só que meu avô foi adotado por um casal Americano quando era pequeno então vocês nunca ouviram falar dele... - a morena falava enquanto estavam indo para a Toca.

- Se Voldemort tivesse um irmão gêmeo Dumbleodore saberia! – Hermione teimou.

- Profes... Quer dizer - a garota se corrigiu rápido. – Granger, acredite em mim. Dumbleodore não era Deus para saber de tudo.

Jason já estava de saco cheio de ouvir Hermione e Sarah discutindo. Era quase tão ruim quanto Rose e Sarah discutindo.

- Então tudo bem. Sarah não é parenta de Voldemort. Mas a questão aqui é outra. Nós temos que voltar mais quantos anos no tempo pra impedir que o Voldemort mate os pais do Harry e blábláblá? – Jason cortou a discussão impaciente. Ele não tinha pegado aquela porcaria daquele voltador de tempo, ou seja lá como se chame aquela porcaria que ele usou para voltar no tempo, para ficar ouvindo Sarah discutir com a versão adolescente de sua professora de transfiguração.

- Voltar mais 17 ou 16 anos. – Tonks respondeu fazendo Jason olhar para o lado e encarar a metamorfa de cabelos rosa-chiclete.

- Isso seria no ano...? – ele perguntou. Matemática nunca foi seu forte.

- 1980. – Rony respondeu ao lado de Hermione. – Foi o ano que eu nasci. – completou.

- Ok, então agente muda a memória de vocês vai pra 1980 avisa pra Ordem que o Voldemort vai querer matar o Potter ou o Longbottom. – Jason planejou.

- Estas esquecendo um pequeno detalhe. – Sarah falou fazendo-o olhá-la. – Ou melhor, de sete pequenos detalhes. – ela se corrigiu. Jason franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender quais poderiam ser os tais "detalhes". – Aff, Jason. Sete! Sete pequenos detalhes. Lembra? - ela falava para o amigo que continuava sem entender. 7? E daí? Ele percebeu que era algo que os presentes ali não podiam saber pois se eles se eles pudessem ela falaria logo.

- Está falando das... – Hermione começou a perguntar. Sarah balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- É. As... Temos que destruir as... – Jason estava começando a ficar irritado. "As" o que? Por que as mulheres tinham que ser tão complicadas? Era só falar, cacete!

- Mas vocês sabem onde elas estão? – Hermione perguntou.

- Elas o que, porra? – o moreno perguntou de saco cheio daqueles códigos idiotas.

- Delas, Jason! Daquelas coisas! Que nós temos que destruir. – Sarah tentou explicar deixando-o irritado.

- Do que? – ele perguntou de novo. – Fala logo, merda.

- Das horcruxes, porra! – ela exclamou irritada também. Uma lâmpada se ascendeu na cabeça de Jason.

- Ah tá... – falou baixando a cabeça e se surpreendeu a ver que agora não estavam mais pisando na terra com raízes de cana-de-açúcar e sim em grama.

Olhou para frente para encarar a casa torta de diversos andares que nunca lhe pareceu tão estranha. Ele só havia estado na Toca uma vez antes. Afinal, ele é um Sonserino e Weasleys definitivamente odeiam Sonserinos então era praticamente impossível que um dia ele viesse para a casa dos odiadores-de-sonserinos. Só foi uma vez com o pai de Sarah, seu padrinho, para negociar com Gina Potter sua volta às "Harpias de Hollyhead" time do qual era técnico, mas ela recusou o convite educadamente e depois disso Sarah criou o fã clube oficial de Gina Potter.

- Uau. Esse lugar está bem menor que eu me lembro. – Sarah falou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

- Menos 20 pontos para a Sonserina por ter chamado indiretamente os Weasleys de pobres, Srta. Riddle. – Jason imitou a voz de Hermione de brincadeira. Sarah mordeu os lábios para não rir, mas o amigo não conseguiu reprimir o riso.

- Mas professora! Eu não quis ofender nem nada. – Sarah entrou na brincadeira.

- Sem desculpas, Riddle. Você é uma Sonserina então tudo o que você fala, faz e pensa é em acabar com os sangues-ruins. – Jason continuou com a voz de Hermione. – Olhe a minha filhinha Rose. Ela é tão nerd. Tão certinha. Tão pura...

- Vocês estão falando de mim? – Hermione exclamou com raiva ao perceber que era dela que eles estavam falando. Os dois cairão na gargalhada. Jason tomou um tapa nas costas da futura-professora.

Os dois Sonserinos desataram a correr sendo seguidos de perto pela Granger.

Jason e Sarah rapidamente chegaram à porta da morada dos Weasleys e adentraram.

- Wingardium Leviosa! – foi a primeira coisa que Jason ouviu antes de sentir os pés deixando o chão e encarar o chão enquanto flutuava.

XOX

Um casal de adolescentes entrou pela porta sorrindo e correndo, mas antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ou que os próprios adolescentes pudessem ao menos olhá-lo Rose lhes lançou um Wingardium Leviosa que é provavelmente um dos únicos feitiços que ela conhecia.

Instantaneamente os dois estranhos começaram a flutuar. O garoto tinha um cabelo preto totalmente espetado e usava uma calça jeans normal com uma camisa verde escura com algo que Harry não Pôde ver direito desenhado, lembrava a Harry os amigos trouxas de Duda. Já a garota usava uma roupa claramente bruxa uma calça branca e na bata cinza claro um simpático mini-puff rosa pulando de um lado para o outro. Ela tinha um cabelo preto preso num rabo de cavalo alto com uma fita rosa.

A garota ergueu a cabeça enquanto flutuava para fita-los, já o amigo estava flutuando com os pés na direção de Harry, Gina e das crianças, portanto não conseguia vê-los.

- Weasley? – A garota perguntou olhando Rose e arqueando a sobrancelha. Agora que Harry podia ver a face lhe lembrava alguém, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar quem. A garota era muito bonita, mas algo em seus olhos azuis deixava Harry nervoso, ele já havia visto aqueles olhos frios antes.

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar aos estranhos, quem eles eram a porta foi mais uma vez aberta mais dessa vez por Hermione.

- Mãe! – Hugo exclamou e saiu correndo na direção desta sem se preocupar se corria perigo ou não. O ruivinho deu um abraço apertado na mãe que retribuiu o carinho sorrindo enquanto ele dava leves soluços nervosos.

Hermione já emitia uma aura materna que impressionava Harry. Para ele ainda era estranho ter dois filhos. Lily já o chamava de pai tão naturalmente que ele já atendia pelo nome do mesmo modo, já Albus se continha sempre o chamava pelo nome. Será que isso já o deixava tão pai quanto Hermione era mãe?

- Nossa! Isso tudo é saudade? – ela perguntou sorrindo para o ruivinho que continuava abraçando-a. Ele a soltou pouco mais calmo e recebeu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Cenourinha? – o garoto que continuava flutuando com a cabeça na direção oposta a de Harry perguntou. - Você já foi fabricado? Você é mesmo rápida no gatilho, hein professora? Nem se casou e já teve a cenoura. Já pariu a gotosa... Quer dizer, a perfeitinha Weasley, também? – ele se corrigiu. Hermione olhava um pouco para cima para conseguir olhá-lo bem, já ele estava flutuando um tanto quanto alto.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada para todos os presentes e parou em Rose lançando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso depois voltou a olhar o estranho com uma cara de satisfação estranha.

- Pois é, Sr. Turner. Olhe a minha filhinha Rose. Com 11 anos e já consegue humilhá-lo a tal ponto. – Harry olhava para a amiga com a testa franzida sem entender do que ela falava.

Rony entrou pela porta sendo acompanhado pelo resto da Ordem.

- Legal, agora que estão todos aqui será que você poderia tirar agente daqui, Weasley? Ou vai querer nos deixar flutuando até o James retardado Potter vir para tirar sarro da nossa cara junto com você? – a garota flutuando perguntou amarga para Rose. – Nada contra os Potters. – ela ajuntou olhando para Harry, Gina e seus filhos tirando toda a acidez da voz. – Mas o James é um babaca mesmo.

- Quem é você pra chamar meu irmão de babaca? – Albus perguntou pra adolescente que abriu um sorriso estranhamente simpático pra ele e o olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Sua futura namorada. Sarah, prazer. – ela falou com ternura. Harry olhou desconfiado para a menina que era no mínimo quatro anos mais velha que seu filho e quando se virou para olhar-lo Albus estava um tanto corado.

- Quem é você pra falar dos meus filhos desse jeito? – Gina perguntou autoritária.

- Eu falo pra você com o maior prazer, Sra. Potter. Mas será que você podia me tirar daqui antes, Weasley? – ela pediu para Rose que instantaneamente suspendeu o feitiço fazendo os dois despencarem no chão num estrondo.

- Ai meu saco, Sarah! Porra! – O garoto reclamou se retorcendo de dor.

Harry se esticou um pouco para ver se conseguia ter uma visão melhor da cara do, rapaz. Mas não gostou nada do que viu. Era ele, em carne e osso. O cabelo estava modificado, mas o menino-que-sobreviveu o reconheceria mesmo careca. Os olhos gélidos não o negavam muito menos o faziam os traços bem-definidos formando um belo conjunto onde a maldade se escondia.

Uma raiva imensurável tomou conta de si. Segurou firme a varinha em sua mão e sem pensar duas vezes falou as duas palavras que acabariam com a vida de Tom Marvolo Riddle para sempre.

* * *

N. A.:

43 = numero da morte

43 = numero do azar

43 = numero de reviews que essa fanfic tem

43 = numero que matou essa fanfic

44 = numero que salvará essa fanfic

44 = numero de reviews que há ressucitará

44 + x = numero de reviews que deixará a autora feliz

44 + x = numero que fará a autora postar mais rapido o capitulo 5

44 ou o x, apertar o o sua review me deixará tão contente que vou nomear um capitulo de acordo com seu time.

;)


	5. Benfica!

N.A.: Dedico esse Charpter capitulo a Morgana Bauer que não tenho certeza se ainda lê esta fanfic. E em sua homenagem aqui vai o hino de "sua equipa" (português, huaha, adoro.) Benfica.

Sou do Benfica  
E isso me envaidece  
Tenho a genica  
Que a qualquer engrandece  
Sou de um clube lutador  
Que na luta com fervor  
Nunca encontrou rival  
Neste nosso Portugal.

Ser Benfiquista  
É ter na alma a chama imensa  
Que nos conquista  
E leva à palma a luz intensa  
Do sol que lá no céu  
Risonho vem beijar  
Com orgulho muito seu  
As camisolas berrantes  
Que nos campos a vibrar  
São papoilas saltitantes.

Sarah não precisava ler a mente do Eleito para saber o que ele faria. Na verdade, não precisou nem ver seu olhar raivoso para saber que ele iria amaldiçoar Jason. Os Sonserinos já haviam voltado no tempo sabendo que as poucas pessoas que soubessem a aparência de Tom Riddle Junior iriam querer a cabeça de Jason em uma bandeja.

No presente, Harry Potter já havia tido aquela reação. Ao ver o menino pela primeira vez sacou a varinha, mas graças aos reflexos rápidos do quadribol o Turner conseguiu desviar enquanto o mais velho era desarmado.

- _Prohibeo Alica_. – a jovem Riddle murmurou pegando a varinha discretamente e apontando-a para a do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Esse por sua vez sem perceber que o feitiço havia o atingido berrou "Avada Kadavra", sentindo a magia sendo transmitida de seu corpo até a varinha. Mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma luz verde saiu de sua varinha, nenhuma explosão foi ouvida e Jason continuou de pé com as mãos no saco olhando atônito para o bruxo que tenta o matar toda vez que lhe vê.

- _Avada Kadavra_! – falou mais uma vez e nada voltou a acontecer.

- Senhor Potter, se você tentar de novo, eu serei obrigada a lhe petrificar. – a morena falou tentando manter o respeito que tinha pelo salvador do Reino Unido bruxo.

Harry olhou-a sentindo-se impotente e desesperado. Estava cara-a-cara com o homem que matou seus pais a sangue-frio, deixando-o ainda bebê órfão á ser criado, ou melhor, maltratado pelos tios o resto de sua vida. Sem saber quem era. Para onde ir. Tendo por companhia apenas aranhas que moravam junto consigo em um armário em baixo da escada. E assim permaneceu pelos longos anos de sua infância.

- Quem são vocês? – Hermione perguntou aos estranhos apontando-lhe a varinha colocando Hugo atrás de si. Harry olhou a amiga, se perguntando se era mesmo Mione. Afinal, ela havia entrado ali logo atrás do Jovem Voldemort. E parecia conhecê-lo. E se o conhecia sabia quem ele era. Sabia que ele era o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele parecia mais jovem, mais humano. Mas ainda assim era ele, Harry reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer idade. "Então, por que Mione está parece tão desconfiada?" O Eleito se perguntou. E depois de algumas rápidas suposições. "Farsa" concluiu.

Aquela pessoa era provavelmente um comensal com poção Polissuco, que ao ver que Harry sabia a verdadeira identidade de Voldemort fingiu também desconfiar deste. Mas ele não era bobo de cair em uma farsa como essa.

- Expelliarmus. – enfeitiçou, mas como nos feitiços anteriores, esse não funcionou. Olhou com raiva para a própria varinha. Ela parecia normal, "exceto pelo fato de não fazer mais feitiços" completou mentalmente injuriado.

- Harry! – Gina o repreendeu sem perceber o mal que a espreitava.

- Gina. Començais. Foge! – falou o mais rápido que podia numa vã tentativa de salvar a vida da ruiva que se limitou a olhar desconfiada para as pessoas a sua frente.

- Qual o nome do meu Mini-pufe? – ela perguntou testando-os.

- Arnoldo. – os Weasleys responderam em unisomo. Fazendo Hugo rir.

- Qual o nome da minha irmã? – o menor Weasley perguntou.

- Rose. – todos responderam juntos mais uma vez fazendo-o rir animado com a bricadeira.

- Qual a melhor casa de Hogwarts?

- Grifinória. – os Weasleys responderam.

- Sonserina... – o jovem Riddle respondeu fazendo todos o olharem com raiva. – Mas isso é só minha opião... Se vocês dissem que é a Grifinoria quem sou eu para discordar, não é?

- Quem é você, afinal de contas? – Rose perguntou com desprezo.

- Hãm... É complicado explicar... – se esquivou. Harry não entendia por que ninguém ali além dele percebia que o menino era Voldemort. Nem mesmo Gina que o vira, tecnicamente, na Câmara Secreta, havia notado.

- Temos a tarde toda. – Rony falou cruzando os braços fazendo-os parecer mais musculosos e deixando o ruivo ameaçador como Harry nunca havia visto antes.

- Ok. – respondeu tranqüilo. - Merope Gaunt pariu gêmeos que abandonou no orfanato, um ano depois Morfino Riddle foi adotado, casou-se com uma Americana com quem teve um filho, que cresceu e teve dois filhos, minha mãe e o pai de Sarah. – ele explicava rápido atropelando as palavras como só um Americano sabe fazer, tentando em vão conquistar a confiança dos bruxos ao seu redor sem perder tempo... Mas a estória contada não convencia ao menino-que-sobreviveu.

Se Voldemort tivesse um irmão Dumbleodore saberia. E mesmo que fosse verdade... Por que adotariam apenas um menino? Pelo pouco que sabia de orfanatos trouxas, Harry podia dizer que não era permitido separar dois irmãos, adotando apenas um. E por que um descendente vivo de Voldemort iria querer voltar no tempo e ir para a Toca de 1997?

Vingança. O eleito respondeu mentalmente a própria duvida. O herdeiro de Salazar Slyterin devia ter voltado no tempo para matar o homem que matou seu antepassado, o maior bruxo das trevas que o mundo já viu. E que época melhor que o tempo em que o salvador do mundo bruxo ainda era apenas um adolescente?

Harry só não entendia por que trouxeram seus futuros-filhos consigo. Eles deviam ser do mesmo tempo. Talvez tenham vindo acidentalmente. Seja lá o que os Riddle fizeram para voltar no tempo acabou sugando as crianças e fazendo-as retrocederem no tempo com junto com eles...

E após uma questão de segundos, formando sua teoria tudo foi por água abaixo com a continuação do relato do sobrinho, idêntico, de Voldemort.

- Nos mudamos para a Inglaterra no quinto ano e a retardada aqui resolveu voltar no tempo para impedir que James e Lilíam Potter sejam mortos. E aqui estamos nós... Êh! Viva! Uhu!- comemorou com um sarcasmo arrogante digno do herdeiro de Salasar. - Agora, temos que apagar a memória de todos vocês, voltar para 1980 destruir sete horcruxes e por fim voltar para nosso tempo normal.

- Eu parei de entender na parte do Mérope Gaunt... – um dos gêmeos falou.

- Eu parei de entender no Ok. – o outro acrescentou. A garota Riddle suspirou.

- Nós somos parentes do Voldemorte voltamos no tempo para matar ele, ponto final. – simplificou.

- E como podemos saber se vocês não vão NOS matar? – Harry perguntou tentando resolver o impasse.

- Se você parar de tentar ME matar já é meio caminho andado... – o garoto desconfortavelmente parecido com Tom Riddle respondeu.

- Se eu pudesse lançar ao menos uma azaração me sentira seguro o suficiente para não matá-lo... – o Eleito revidou sabendo que algum dos Riddle havia lhe lançado algum feitiço que impedia sua varinha de funcionar.

- Se eu tirar o feitiço agora e você nos azarar, irás para Azkaban. – a morena ameaçou séria.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Tonks começou impaciente com aquela conversa. – Sarah tira o feitiço e ela e Jason nos entregam suas varinhas, nós lhe damos Veritassedium os interrogamos para ter certeza de que são quem dizem ser e depois eles voltam para o tempo deles e nós fingimos que nada disso aconteceu. – a metamorfa propôs.

XOX

A maioria da Ordem já havia voltado a seus trabalhos depois de se certificarem que os Weasleys ficariam seguros. Apenas Tonks havia ficado para interrogar os visitantes com a poção da verdade.

Os que permaneceram na Toca se sentaram na mesa da cozinha para fazerem um enfeite de mesa para o casamento de Gui e Fleur enquanto Tonks fazia perguntas aos supostos viajantes do tempo que estavam sob o efeito do Veritassedium.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Tonks perguntou.

- Sarah Riddle.

- Você é mesmo sobrinha neta de Voldemort? – a metamorfa voltou a perguntar.

- Sou.

- Você nasceu em que ano?

- 2005.

- Impossível. EU nasci em 2005, você deveria ter a nossa idade. – Rose protestou ao lado do primo.

- Eu TENHO a idade de vocês. – Sarah revidou calma.

- Não, você tem no mínimo 3 anos a mais que nós... – a ruivinha teimou.

- Eu me mudei para a Inglaterra em 2011, Weasley. Ou seja, 4 anos depois do ano que você está. Estava... – se corrigiu.

- Por que você voltou 4 anos no passado antes de vir para cá? – Rose perguntou.

- Para testar o vira-tempo. – a outra respondeu começando a perder a paciencia. – Em quatro anos você não mudou nada, Weasley... – observou. – Continua a mesma sabe-tudo pela-s...

- Sarah, cala a boca. Não voltamos no tempo para discutir com a Weasley... – Jason cortou a amiga.

- A propósito. Quem é aquele garoto ali? – Tonks testou-a.

- Jason Turner. – Sarah respondeu. – Meu primo.

- E por que vocês não nos falaram que eram primos? – Hermione perguntou.

- O progenitor de Jason não era um pai do qual se orgulhar... – Sarah respondeu. – Só por curiosidade, quem vai se casar?

- Fleur e Gui. Por que o pai de Jason não era "um pai de se orgulhar"? – Tonks perguntou.

- Ele era um admirador de Voldemort, digamos assim. – o próprio Jason respondeu. – Fleur é a veela bonitinha?

- A achei metidinha de mais... – Sarah observou. – Ficou olhando pro relógio como se estivesse super-ocupada pra manicure...

- É ela é bem nojentinha mesmo... – Gina concordou. – Lily, por que você não vai brincar com o Hugo lá na sala? – ofereceu vendo as crianças começarem a destruir as fitas numa tentativa frustrada de amarrá-las. Os menores não precisaram ouvir duas vezes e saíram correndo para o outro cômodo.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... Esse Gui é o Weasley mais velho, né? – Sarah voltou a conversar com a ruiva a sua frente.

- É...

- Rony você também não quer ir brincar com as crianças na sala, não? – Harry perguntou vendo o amigo estragar a quinta fitinha que tentava amarrar.

- Gente, eu estou no meio de um interrogatório aqui! – Tonks reclamou vendo que todos haviam começado a conversar. – E por que vocês vieram para esse tempo?

- Para 1997 foi por engano... O objetivo de verdade era 1980... – Jason respondeu.

- E por que vocês queriam ir para 1980? – a metarmorfa perguntou vendo que o garoto não ia falar mais. Parecia concentrado em dar laços nas fitas.

- Tédio... – ele respondeu simples. – Sarah começou a namorar o Potter e as coisas ficaram monótonas de mais... – completou sem tirar os olhos das fitas em suas mãos.

- Mentira! – Sarah acusou. - Nós não iamos voltar no tempo só por que não temos nada para fazer...

- A não? Então não foi você que disse: "Vamos fazer alguma coisa estou entediada" e pegou o vira-tempo e nos fez vir para cá? - Jason perguntou ironico.

- Ai, que calunia! Eu estava entediada de fato, mas não voltei no tempo só por causa disso... - a menina se defendeu.

- Aff... A pergunta é: o que você pretendia fazer voltando no tempo? - Albus resumiu de saco cheio daquela discussão.

- Matar o Voldemort antes que ele mate seus avós paternos, ponto. - a morena respondeu.

- Vocês tem noção que podem mudar o curso da história? - Hermione perguntou alarmada.

- Temos. - Jason respondeu

- Na verdade nós planejamos bastante... - Sarah explicou. - No inicio pensamos em simplesmente avisar a Ordem do Passado que você-sabe-quem iria atrás dos Potters, mas ai o lorde das trevas ainda ficaria vivo e ia ter toda aquela coisa da camara secreta, mas como o Harry não teria a cicatriz ele não seria ofidioglota e se ele não fosse ofidioglota... - ela deixou a frase no ar.

- Eu morreria na Camara... - Gina concluiu desconfortavel.

- Hãm... Enfim... Preferimos não correr riscos... - a Riddle concluiu tentando apaziguar o assunto.

- Mas agora que estamos aqui me ocorreu uma coisa... - Jason se pronunciou. - Se o Potter não for mais o Eleito e tal e coisa. As... - começou procurando uma palavra boa para definir, enquanto olhava para Harry. - Coisas. - falou olhando para os futuros Sr. e Sra. Potter. - Podem não acontecer... E se essas "coisas" não acontecem... "Coisinhas" não nascem. - falou apontando Albus que não estava entendendo do que os mais velhos estavam falando. Afinal, o que era uma "coisa"?

- Aff... Jason, até parece que a "coisa" só aconteceu por que Harry Potter é o menino-que-sobreviveu... - Sarah protestou.

- Sarah como você conheceu o Potter? - ele perguntou.

- Bom, no Srta. Mugins quando ele tentou te matar por que você era a cara do Voldemort e tal... Mas...

- Não 'tô falando do Harry. Estou falando do Albus...

- Por que o pai dele tentou te matar e eles foram para o hospital e blablabla.

- É. Mas se Harry Potter, não fosse o menino-que-sobreviveu ele não teria tentado me matar por que não saberia que eu sou a cara do Voldemort, logo você não conheceria Albus no Srta. Mugins. Logo vocês não namorariam... E quem garante que isso também, não poderia acontecer com eles? - argumento indicando com a cabeça os futuros Potters.

- Jason, eu ia entrar para Hogwarts e ia conhecer o Sev de qualquer jeito. Do mesmo jeito que eles iam se conhecer de qualquer jeito! - a menina teimou.

- Será que vocês, poderiam falar em Inglês? - Gina pediu fazendo os dois olharem-na sem entender. - Sabe, o Harry e talvez o Albus sejam ofidioglotas... Mas nós - indicou a si e aos outros ao seu redor. - Não somos.

- Dadadadadaddadadadadaa

- Ficou louco?

- Daddadada.

- Jason, qual o seu problema?

- Da da daddada

- Fala criatura!

- Nada, to pensando...

N.A.: Oi, espero q tenham curtido esse novo cap... Obrigado por lerem... mandem um review dizendo o que acharam, por favor...

a partir do daddaa já não é mais capitulo só pra avisar... é só uma tentativa de fazer minha imaginação funcionar... mas não deu certo por isso o cap acaba aki...

repondo reviews capq vem,ok? mas vlw praquem mandou. Amei todos.. até as criticas...


	6. Corinthians!

Esse cap é pra Holi14 que gosta de chocolate... Falando nisso... FALA A PIADAAA.

DISPUTA: quem mandar um review com a melhor piada tem direito a escrever uma fala aleatoria pra sarah

hino do corintians (nem sei escrever q merda) pra holi:

Salve o Corinthians,  
O campeão dos campeões,  
Eternamente dentro dos nossos corações  
Salve o Corinthians de tradições e glórias mil  
Tu és orgulho  
Dos esportistas do Brasil

Teu passado é uma bandeira,  
Teu presente, uma lição  
Figuras entre os primeiros  
Do nosso esporte bretão

Corinthians grande,  
Sempre Altaneiro,  
És do Brasil  
O clube mais brasileiro

- Nós vamos ter que passar a noite aqui. - Sarah anunciou de supetão.

- O que? - foi a exclamação geral.

- Por que? - Albus perguntou.

- Porque o vira-tempo está quente e estou com medo que ele não funcione ou quebre e agente vá parar em algum tempo errado... - a ruiva respondeu.

- Caôseira... - Jason falou sabendo que nenhum dos inglêses no lugar entenderiam a giria tipicamente americana.

- Cala a boca, Jay.

- Mas aonde vocês acham que vão dormir? Nem eu tenho mais quarto! - Rony se manifestou.

- Eles podem dormir no quarto que os Delacour usarão... - A senhora Weasley sugeriu. - Mas acho que não caberão os 6 no quarto... - ela continuou interrompendo uma exclamação muda de Rony.

- Bom... As crianças podem ficar lá e eu fico no quarto com a Weasley e a Potter... - Sarah propôs indicando Hermione e Gina respectivamente. - E o Jason fica no quarto do Weasley e do Potter...

- Não, acho melhor você ficar com a Granger e com a Weasley... - Jason corrigiu vendo o desconforto que ainda era causado nas grinfinoras.

- Também acho... - Mione concordou.

- Aff... Tanto faz. Vocês entenderam...

A noite chegou em um piscar de olhos. A felicidade do menino-que-sobreviveu aumentava a cada olhar que esse dirigia para os futuros-filhos. Olhares estes, que nao eram poucous. A cada segundo varria os olhos de aguia para onde as crianças estavam, com medo que elas desaparecessem levando toda a onda de esperança e alegria que Harry irradiava. Mas a chegada dos futuristas não mudaram o comportamento ditador da Sra. Weasley que logo tratou de separar o trio de ouro impedindo que eles falassem qualquer coisa sobre a viajem que estava por vir. Harry estava fazendo o estupido trabalho de tirar os Gnomos do jardim, junto com Albus e Jason, quando a Sra. Weasley chamou-os para o jantar.

- Só tem uma coisa que não vai mudar nunca... A comida da vó Molly... É uma delícia sempre... - Hugo comentava com a boca cheia de frango.

- Eca, Hugo! - Rose repreendeu o irmão fazendo Harry lembrar-se de Hermione fazendo o mesmo com o pai das crianças.

- Sua falta de educação também não muda nunca, Weasley... Antes mesmo de nascer você já fala de boca cheia. - Jason provocou e Harry pode ver o ruivinho fuzilar o mais velho com o olhar.

- Jason, quer tomar o terceiro Avada do dia? - Sarah perguntou. Fazendo a culpa remoer Harry mais uma vez... Se não fosse pela morena, Jason estaria morto a essa hora e o eleito não seria nada mais que um assassino. - Então, para de provocar. - completou a menina.

A cozinha caiu em um subito silencio quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos talheres raspando os pratos. Harry observava Sarah pensativo enquanto essa lançava olhares furtivos para seu futuro-filho. Ela não parecia nada confortável. O menino que sobreviveu não conseguia nem sequer imaginar Albus com a morena. Ele não tinha nada contra ela, mas Albus era só uma criança! E era seu filho! Pode ter demorado pouco tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de ter um filho, mas dai a ter uma nora era um passo imenso, inimaginavel para ele.

- Vocês, ainda não estão juntos? - Jason quebrou a silencio mirando Gina ao seu lado e Harry do outro lado da mesa. O escolhido fingiu não ter ouvido e olhou para o próprio prato sem se atrever a olhar para a ex-namorada. Mas se chutou mentalmente quando sentiu o sangue ir pra as bochechas. - Achei que tinham começado a namorar em Hogwarts... - ele continuou.

- Nós terminamos... - Gina respondeu simples, fazendo Harry morder a própria língua com raiva de si mesmo. Jason deu uma espécie de risada triste. O Grifinóro se preparou para mais falas de como ele era estúpido por deixa-la ir, como as que ouviu o dia inteiro.

- Sério? Merlim, ele deve ter pesadelo até hoje com você dizendo que estava em outra... - O americano comentou extrovertido.

- Então, como vai o quadribol nesse tempo? - Sarah mudou de assunto assim que o amigo acabou de falar. - Aposto que o Pegas está dominando a Liga...

- Nada. As Harpias arrasaram com eles no jogo passado... - Gina defendeu o time, Harry podia ver o alivio nos olhos da ruiva com a súbita mudança de assunto. Logo todos estavam falando sobre quadribol. Jason e Gina faziam uma dupla de apoio as Harpias enquanto Rony e Hugo tentavam em vão prestigiar os Chudle Cannons.

Harry manteve-se calado imaginando uma boa oportunidade para cercar um dos Riddle. Milhares de duvidas borbulhavam em sua cabeça e ele não aceitava ficar sem respostas. Talvez pudesse perguntar para o menino quando fossem dormir... Não tinha muita certeza de que ele falaria a verdade, ou que falaria qualquer coisa, mas não via meios de falar em particular com Sarah até o amanhecer quando esses partiriam.

Para o desapontamento do menino-que-sobreviveu Rony resolveu continuar argumentando sobre Quadribol com Sarah e Jason, mas dessa vez na sala enquanto o resto da casa se retirava para dormir.

- Eu subi e fiz 4 crianças dormirem e vocês ainda estão falando de Quadribol? - Hermione reclamou sentando-se na mesma poltrona que Rony e Gina.

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo. - Sarah falou continuando a lixar as unhas sem o menos entusiasmo com o assunto.

- O que mais nós poderiamos fazer a noite em 1997 com Girfinóros? - Jason perguntou como se fosse óbvia a falta de opções atraindo olhares raivossos.

- Definitivamente ele quer mais um Avada... - Harry falou estalando os dedos fingindo-se de ameaçador.

- Que tal verdade ou consequencia? - Sarah sugeriu mudando de assunto mais uma vez.

- Sarah, quantos anos você tem? 12? - Jason perguntou sendo devidamente ignorado.

- Que quer que isso seja, deve ser melhor que quadribol... - Hermione concordou. - Como se joga?

- É assim fazemos uma roda e ... - Sarah começou a explicar animada mas logo foi interrompida pelo "primo".

- Não galera é sério, vocês não vão jogar verdade ou conseqüência. Vai ser a coisa mais estúpida do mundo, as perguntas vão ser sempre se você está apixonada ou apaixonado pelo seu futuro marido ou esposa. E a conseqüência vai ser beijar ele ou ela. O que vai ser tão meloso que eu vou vomitar coraçõezinhos...

- Aff.. - Sarah resmungou enquanto Harry observava Gina se entreter com o teto e Rony pigarreava com as orelhas vermelhas vendo Hermione fingir não ter ouvido nada de mais.

- Vamos pular a baboseira. Eles perguntam e nós respondemos. Depois nós perguntamos e eles respondem. - Jason propos.

- Ok. Como vocês pretendiam evitar a morte dos meus pais? - Harry perguntou de uma vez.

- Simples... Arranjariamos uma namorada perfeita para o Snape e ele largaria de ser um emo quando era criança, e por tanto não precisaria ser Començal e falar da profecia para Voldemort, e assim Tio Tommy não ia querer matar você. - Jason respondeu. - Nossa vez... Sarah?

- Gina, responde só sim ou não. Simples assim. Você ficaria com o Harry se ele não fosse o menino-que-sobreviveu? - Sarah perguntou rápido e séria. - Por que eu não quero arriscar a vida das crianças lá em cima por uma aventura estúpida e mal elaborada...

- Eu... - a jovem Weasley conseguiu falar após abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes... - Eu.. Não sei... Acho que sim... Mas sei lá... Talvez não... Não sei... - gaguejava. Sarah suspirou.  
- Ok. Vamos pensar nas possbilidades... Harry poderia não passaria o verão todo aqui... Talvez fosse mais próximo ao professor Longbotton que ao teu irmão então vocês quase não se veriam... Ele nunca seria sua paixonite de criança, por que seria só um garoto comum. E não te salvaria na camara secreta e se tornaria seu heroi. Provavelmente só se conheceriam por jogarem quadribol, e estarem na mesma casa. E a possibilidade de ele crescer mimado pelos pais e um garoto extremamente mulherengo não é nula, também...

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca... - Harry ironizou começando a se irritar com as presunções contra ele na sua presença. Sentiu que todos os olhares caíram sobre sí. Mas o que o fez estremecer foi o riso breve de Sarah quando essa tirou os olhos dele os colocou em cima de Gina como se estivesse prestes a contar uma piada de mal gosto sobre o moreno.

- Mas... Mesmo que ele fosse só mais um Grifinoro comum esbarrando em você pelos corredores ele ainda teria os mesmos olhos verdes estonteantes como o gramado de um campo de Quadribol no verão... Continuaria tendo os cabelos negros revoltos tão macios que o deixam com aquela cara de bad-boy perfeita! Teria o mesmo sorriso charmoso capaz de iluminar uma noite sem luar. E a possibilidade de ele ser ainda mais gostosso e fofo não é nula... - completou com o sorriso se alargando. Harry sentia a cara inteira quente e já no meio do discurso de Sarah começou a observar o chão querendo enterrar sua cabeça nele para que todos parassem de lhe olhar.

- Nossa, depois dessa se você não casar com ele eu caso... - Jason falou fazendo até mesmo Harry levantar a cabeça para olha-lo com cara de nojo.

- Desculpa mas você não faz bem o meu tipo...  
_

ALELUIAAAAAAAA TA CHOVENDO HOMEMMMMM

brincadeira... eu to com essa m de cap no meu email a eras... mas resolvi postar agora por que meu horoscopo pediu

¬¬ mentira... Amo vcs e seus reviews posto os proximos caps... bom... sei-la-quandobjo me liga 8474-4024

(gente eu inventei esse numero, não liguem se não é capaz de alguem atender...mas me segue no twitter batulizah)


End file.
